


In This, Or Any, Reality

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-09
Updated: 2003-12-09
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS: Tag for There But For the Grace of GodSUMMARY: Jack consoles Daniel in the infirmary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 FanFiction - In This, Or Any, Reality

##  In This, Or Any, Reality

##### Written by ETS   
Comments? Write to us at [Speedn@aol.com](mailto:Speedn@aol.com)

  * SPOILERS : Tag for There But For the Grace of God 
  * Note: This story was first published in the zine Foundations 2. 
  * SUMMARY : Jack consoles Daniel in the infirmary. 
  * PG [HC] [M] 



* * *

Heart pounding in his chest, the result of his panicked jaunt from the control room to the embarkation room, Daniel stood anxiously at the ramp, feeling the terror fueled adrenaline coursing through his body.  The instinct to survive warred with his need to be successful in this desperate act and the insane thoughts that this could not be happening.  Trying to remain calm, Daniel attempted to ignore the echoed sounds of battle drifting from the upper levels of the base by focusing on Catherine.  The older woman sat at the controls poised, waiting for the incoming wormhole to dissipate so she could begin the dial out sequence.

Another loud rumble split the air.  Daniel could feel the tremors through his feet as the Goa’uld invasion of the base proceeded toward its preordained conclusion.  Earth lost, overwhelmed by the Goa’uld.  Billions slaughtered.  This Earth destroyed.  Not _his_ Earth.  At least, not yet.  There was still a chance, a very slim chance, to save his Earth.

“Times up!!”

Catherine’s high-pitched voice blared from the speakers.  Almost simultaneously, the first blast impacted the steel blast door.  The metal barrier was all that separated Daniel’s escape from the invading Jaffa.  The acrid odor of a discharged staff weapon mingled with the smoky melting metal.

Daniel tore his gaze away from the smoking, melting metal to focus on the Stargate.

“C’mon!  C’mom!” he implored, willing the giant stone ring to move.  It did, but to his perception it lumbered.  First chevron locked.  Then, an eternity later, the second chevron settled into place the indicator glowing red.  

There was a huge explosion from the control room.  Daniel spun around in time to see Jaffa surrounding Catherine.  The view was quickly hidden by the descending blast doors.

Daniel returned his attention to the rumbling Stargate, his imagination conjuring horrid images of the woman’s fate.  This Catherine, he reminded, not his, not if he could prevent it.  Fisting his right hand around the crumpled yellow paper which held his salvation, Daniel realized the fourth chevron had locked into place.  Only three more to go.

Doctor Carter must be dead, he thought.  She had sacrificed herself, as had the others on a slim chance Daniel could return to save his reality.  Since he did not have the hand control device, he prayed the mirror on P3R-233 would still function without it.  If not, he may escape Earth’s destruction only to be marooned forever on a dead world, in a reality that was not his own.  He’d never find Sha’re or Skaara.  His friends would never know his fate.  They too, could die in a futile defense of Earth overwhelmed by Apophis’ invading armies.

Two more blasts impacted the steel door garnering Daniel’s attention.  He saw the hole growing larger as the additional energy melted more of the metal.  

_NO!!!_ his mind screamed in desperation, barely aware of the sixth chevron clanking into place.   He had to escape, he had to, he had to… A few more seconds….

Transfixed, Daniel watched as an impressive dark form emerged from the smoking hole, staff weapon held at the ready, a predator intent on locating its prey.       

Behind the archeologist, the seventh chevron engaged, and the Stargate activated.  Daniel glanced towards his salvation, then his frightened gaze returned to his foe.

Teal’c.

This reality’s Teal’c, the First Prime of Apophis.  If Teal’c was here, then General O’Neill was most likely dead.  All of their counterparts in this reality were dead because he had goaded them into sacrificing their lives to save a reality that was not theirs.  Immense guilt and grief overwhelmed Daniel as he realized these people, so similar in many facets to his own friends, were all dead or soon to be.  He was responsible but he could honor them by escaping.  Now.

Daniel stared into the familiar, yet not familiar face and saw no mercy.  Only the desire to destroy.  There would be no negotiations, no pleading.  He had no choice.  He had to flee.

Daniel turned, his legs churning as fast as his terrified brain commanded to motivate them.  The silvered blue rippling event horizon beckoned.  Almost there, almost… a few more feet…

A sudden impact, followed immediately by searing pain, scorched his upper right arm.  The added momentum tumbled Daniel into the wormhole flux.  The disorienting journey was magnified by the pain flaring through his right shoulder.

He exited the wormhole and tumbled onto the cold hard floor.  The jarring increased the pain of his injury.  The odor of burnt flesh and blood assailed his sense of smell.  Behind him, Daniel watched the ‘gate deactivate plunging him into the tomb like silence and darkness of P3R-233.

The first part of his escape had been successful.  Trying to push himself upward, his injured right arm buckled under his weight sending renewed agony into his shoulder and hand.  Daniel hissed and concentrated on standing.  Wavering, he stumbled along the route to the mirror, praying Jaffa would not be pursuing him.  He knew the auto destruct had been implemented, but what if the Jaffa had succeeded in disarming it?  There was no time to waste.

The darkened outline of the mirror beckoned.  Daniel stood before the alien device, clenched his right fist tighter to ensure the paper was there and ignored the discomfort this caused.  Silently praying, his left hand reached out, fingers lightly touching the 

unmarred, reflected surface.  Immediately he felt the familiar energy surge then nothing.  Daniel removed his hand from the surface and began to turn away.  Vertigo and lightheadedness overwhelmed him, and he fell hard to the floor, yelling in pain.  He couldn’t move.  Everything swam before his clouding vision.  Had the mirror worked?  Was he returned to his reality?  He had to get to the Stargate and dial home.  No, he couldn’t do that.  He didn’t have his GDO.  What if the mirror hadn’t worked and…  

Daniel barely discerned the clatter of clomping footsteps.  He tried to focus on the approaching sounds, lifting his head, squinting to see who was coming.  Jaffa…or salvation….

“Daniel!”  A familiar voice called his name.  Daniel felt someone kneeling beside him. “What the hell is this?”  That sounded like Jack, but it couldn’t be, General O’Neill was dead, wasn’t he?

“It appears to be a wound caused by a staff weapon.”  

_Oh, no!_ Daniel thought.  The Jaffa had followed him…

“What’s that?”

Daniel tried to close unresponsive fingers around Earth’s salvation. He silently cursed his failure as the crumpled paper was lifted away.

“It looks like a gate address.”

Sam?  Wasn’t Doctor Carter dead too?  What if they weren’t dead?  What if they had managed to come through the gate with him, escape the destruction of the base?

Throwing caution to the wind, Daniel’s desperation took precedence, and he decided he had to get his warning out.  “We’re in very big trouble,” he ground out through clenched teeth.  “They’re coming, they’re coming!!!” he gasped before blackness engulfed him.

“Sir?” Carter directed her inquiry toward the kneeling colonel.

Baffled, O’Neill hunched his shoulders, one gloved hand resting lightly on Daniel’s pale face.  He noticed the heat radiating from the skin, and the sheen of wetness coating the flesh.  “He better have one hell of an explanation,” the soldier groused, rising.  “Teal’c, could you carry Daniel?  If there are Jaffa lurking here, we need to retreat ASAP.”

Teal’c nodded, handing his staff weapon to Captain Carter.  He knelt and gently scooped their unconscious teammate into his arms, protectively cradling him in his embrace, consciously aware of not touching the injured area charred by the staff burn.

O’Neill led the group into the larger chamber where the Stargate stood.  As he walked, he issued orders into his radio instructing the other searchers to regroup at the DHD.  They had found their missing teammate, and they were gating home.

****

An anxious General Hammond stood awaiting their arrival at the SGC.  He glanced at the unmoving body Teal’c carried, then focused on O’Neill.

“Colonel?”

“I can’t explain it, General.  Daniel wasn’t there, and then, poof, he was.” O’Neill shrugged his shoulders to emphasize his confusion.

“Should we not hasten to the Infirmary, O’Neill?” Teal’c asked, slightly shifting the limp body in his strong arms.

Hammond stood aside and waved them on.  “Go.  I’ll have word sent you’re on your way.  We’ll debrief later, Colonel.”

O’Neill nodded his gratitude.  The base commander worriedly watched SG-1 exit, the unconscious form of Doctor Jackson safely cradled by Teal’c. He also dismissed the other SG teams involved in the search who quickly departed, following in SG-1’s wake.

****

Janet Fraiser was prepped and waiting when SG-1 arrived in her domain.  She pointed Teal’c to a waiting gurney.  The Jaffa obediently complied, gently laying the still unconscious archeologist onto the crisp white-sheeted surface.  

Janet removed his glasses and Daniel started, his eyes opening.  He stared wide-eyed at the faces clustered around him.

“Hey, Daniel,” Jack greeted, smiling.  “How do you feel?”

Daniel blinked in bewilderment.  Wasn’t General O’Neill dead?  Or, was this _his_ Jack?  He had to know.

“I’m…I’m sorry,” he apologized.

Frowning, Jack moved closer to the bed laying a hand on Daniel’s left forearm drawing the linguist’s attention to him as Doctor Fraiser deftly worked to insert an IV needle in the top of Daniel’s right hand.  “Daniel, what happened?” he asked ignoring the apology.  “How did you get wounded?”

“I killed you,” came the agonized answer.  “And Sam and Catherine and the general.  I killed all of you.  I’m sorry, so sorry,” Daniel continued, his apologetic litany becoming increasingly agitated. 

“What are you talking about, Daniel?” Jack pressed, tightening his grip on Daniel’s left arm, hoping the physical touch would emphasize his words and hold Daniel’s attention away from Fraiser’s ministrations.  “We’re not dead.”  He squeezed Daniel’s arm again in reassurance.

When he felt the sting of a second needle injected into his right arm just below the wound, Daniel swiveled his head from O’Neill toward the culprit.  “No, don’t give me that,” he protested weakly.  Janet’s grip on his injured arm tightened.

“Daniel, its only a pain killer.  I need to tend to your wound.”

“No, I’m not a Goa’uld,” Daniel protested.  The sedative in the IV line was beginning to take affect.  His ineffective struggles slowed then stilled.  His eyelids drifted closed. 

SG-1 shared confused looks.  Sam and Teal’c stood clustered at the foot of the bed, worried eyes focused on the patient. 

“Daniel’s right, isn’t he Doc, about the Goa’uld thing?” Jack asked, releasing his hold and moving to join the others.

“I think so, but I’ll run the standard MRI.” 

Doctor Fraiser efficiently cleaned, treated and bandaged Daniel’s festering staff wound.  Treatment completed, she nodded to her nurse, who had been occupied in cutting away the front of Daniel’s tee shirt and then carried away the tray of spent medical supplies.  Fraiser moved her stethoscope across Daniel’s chest, listening.  She removed the earpieces then quickly attached several leads to Daniel’s bare chest.  She looked at the activated monitor, nodded in satisfaction, pulled a sheet over her sleeping patient then re-inspected the IV in Daniel’s right hand.

“Doc?”

She moved to stand with the anxious members of SG-1.  “Well, the only injury I can find is the staff burn, painful, yes but we treated it in time to hopefully prevent infection.  He’s suffering from shock which I’ll assume for the moment is responsible for his disorientation.”  She favored her patient with a puzzled frown. “You can’t explain why he was missing for those few hours?”

“No,” Sam answered the doctor’s question.  She read the crumpled paper in her hands.  “Sir, the way Daniel was clutching this, it must be important.  I should check to see if this address is from the Abydos Cartouche.”

“Okay.  I’ll come with you and we can debrief the general on what we know.”  

“Yes, sir.”

O’Neill refocused concerned eyes on Doctor Fraiser.  “You sure he’ll be okay?”

“Yes, Colonel,” Janet assured.  “The mild sedative I’m giving him in the IV will keep him sedated for a few hours so I can run my tests.  I’ll order the usual biohazard protocol on Daniel’s uniform once we remove it.  Hopefully, if there’s an answer here, we’ll find it.”

“I will remain with Daniel Jackson,” Teal’c volunteered moving to take up a protective stance by the bedside.

“Right.  We’ll be back before Daniel wakes up.”

Giving their sleeping team mate one final look, the two officers exited the Infirmary.

****

Fading images of recent events flittered through his mind as Daniel realized he was becoming aware.  He fervently prayed his waking would hold the terrifying nightmares at bay and not catapult him into additional horrors.  Eyelids squeezed tight, he used his other senses to inform him of his current location.  He ascertained he was lying down and could hear unidentified muffled voices off to his left.  The floating sensation his body was experiencing was similar to when he was injected with various pain medications in the Infirmary.  Infirmary…wait a minute. infirmary?  Was he in the infirmary?  But _which_ infirmary?  He had gated to P3R-233, hadn’t he, thus escaping the Jaffa invasion of the base?   Daniel concentrated.  He clearly remembered touching the mirror and praying it would function without the hand device.  Had he escaped the alternate universe?

He had to know.  Forehead creased with the effort, Daniel pried open reluctant eyes, rousing himself.  Blinking to focus the view, he heard the voices cease as hazy forms hovered over him.  The effect was very disorienting.  

As the seconds passed, the vicinity’s illumination brightened.  The hovering shapes began to coalesce into the worried countenances of Jack, Sam and…Teal’c?  Seeing the Jaffa, panic jolted through him.  Oh no.

“Hey, Daniel,” the Jack shape greeted, grinning.  “Welcome back. You gave us quite a scare.”

_Welcome back?_ Daniel thought.  Had he failed after all?  He lifted his head a fraction, squinting.  

Jack’s grin faded. “Daniel?”

“General?” Daniel whispered, afraid to hear the reply.

Jack’s concerned face morphosed into a confused one. “Excuse me?”

“Colonel?” Daniel pursued option two.

“Yeah, the last time I looked.”

“Daniel, can you tell us what happened?” 

This query was spoken in Sam’s voice.  Daniel’s half opened eyes slid to the source to find her familiar face.  It was framed by blond hair cut in the short military style, not the long blond tresses of Doctor Carter.  He noted she was wearing an olive green jumpsuit.

“Sam?”

“Yeah, it’s me Daniel,” she answered smiling.

“I made it…I made it,” Daniel gasped, eyes closing as immense relief overwhelmed him.  It was short lived.  Eyelids snapping open, he sought Jack.  “They’re coming,” he declared, trying to rise by pushing up with both his hands.  He winced as dull pain shot through his right arm, and he fell onto the pillow.  A hand clasped his left forearm, grounding him.

“Hey, easy,” Jack advised, tightening his grip.  “You told us that before.  Who’s coming?”

“Apophis.  We have to stop him before it’s too late.”  Daniel’s agitated gaze refocused on Sam.  “The gate address.  Please tell me you have the gate address?” 

“The one you had in your hand?” Sam asked for clarification.  The linguist nodded weakly.  “Yes, Daniel.  I ran it through our targeting computer.  It’s not on the Abydos Cartouche.”  

“From where did you obtain this information, DanielJackson?”

At the Jaffa’s voice, Daniel rolled his head a tremor of fear gripping him and simultaneously flashing across his face.  “Teal’c?” he yelped.  “Could you, umm, turn around?”

Teal’c’s eyebrows arched, perplexed.

“Please,” Daniel begged.

The warrior did as requested, slowly moving in a circle.  As he did so, Daniel concentrated on observing Teal’c’s head.  All he saw was smooth, dark brown skin.  No evidence a thick black haired ponytail had ever dangled from the baldhead.

Daniel sighed relieved.  “God, I’m home.  I made it.  I’m home.”

“Yeah, Daniel, you’re home,” Jack repeated.  “What say we start from the beginning?"

_No, Jack, we don’t have time_ Daniel’s mind screamed, but he didn’t voice it.  His friends wanted an explanation.  He had to provide it.  It was imperative he be absolutely convincing while doing it.  All their lives, no the existence of the entire planet, depended on the message he was about to deliver.

“What happened to you on P3, what, Carter?”

“P3R-233,” Sam supplied.

“Right.  Now, why didn’t you come to the ‘gate when I ordered us to pull out?”

Daniel hesitated.  He’d heard the slight note of displeasure in Jack’s tone.  Well, he had disobeyed Jack’s orders to leave.  Suspecting yet another lecture awaited him concerning his habitual disregard of orders, Daniel swallowed, focusing on Jack and grounding himself.  He was feeling woozy due to the drugs coursing through his body, but since he had already explained this to the other Catherine and succeeded in convincing her, all he had to do was repeat what had already been said.  “I was collecting the artifacts from the lab.  I wanted to study them here.”

“Okay.  So I repeat, why didn’t you join us when I called?  Didn’t you hear me?”

“I heard you, Jack.” Daniel confessed.  “But while I was gathering the artifacts I saw the mirror.”

“That thing we found you lying in front of?” Jack asked.

“Yes.  I heard it activate, and I was curious.  It seemed to reflect the image of the lab only I couldn’t see myself in the reflection.  I touched it and somehow it transported me to an alternate universe.”  Daniel became silent, watching his friend’s reactions.

Jack’s eyebrows matched Teal’c’s for mobility as they nearly crawled off his forehead.  Sam merely wrinkled her face in perplexed thought.  Daniel guessed she was considering the possibility he was telling the truth.  

“Jack, I know this sounds fantastic, but I’m not making this up,” Daniel continued.  “Sam,” he directed his comments to her.  “It’s theoretically possible, right?”  He was guessing Sam would know this wasn’t knowledge he would be privy to, giving his explanation more validity.  He pressed on.  “Einstein theorized there could be thousands of alternate realities, some very different and some almost identical to our own.  That’s what you said, or your other you, the doctor astrophysicist you, in the other reality.”  Daniel quieted.  Despite his efforts to sound calm and rational, he realized he came off as deranged even to himself.  The silence, which greeted him, proved he had failed to convince his friends.  

“Carter?” Jack finally asked.

“Well, yes, sir; it is a theory.  But not a well postulated one.”

“See,” Daniel interjected with rising excitement.  “How would I know that unless I experienced it?”

“You and Carter probably talked about it during one of your science speak gabfests,” Jack quickly countered.

“Ah, no, sir; we haven’t,” Sam denied.

This earned Sam a patented Jack O’Neill glare of displeasure.

“How would you explain DanielJackson’s injury, O’Neill?”  

Daniel’s eyes flickered to the Jaffa.   He involuntarily trembled as a tiny wave of fear washed over him.

“You were the one who said the planet had been destroyed by Goa’uld weapons.  There must have been some Jaffa lurking about.  They saw Daniel and shot him.”

“We did not detect the presence of other Jaffa, O’Neill,” Teal’c calmly reminded.  “Nor did we hear the sound of staff weapon fire.”

“Because they weren’t there,” Daniel continued, grateful for Teal’c’s limited support.  It sounded as if the warrior was at least willing to consider his explanation.  “The Jaffa who attacked me were on Earth, the other Earth.  They were invading the SGA.”  His friends stared down at him, somber, silent and disbelieving.  “Guys, please,” Daniel continued struggling to rise, well aware of the hysterical desperation in his voice, “you have to believe me.  Apophis and his Jaffa are coming here to annihilate us, just like they did in the other reality.  The gate address is their point of origin.  At least dial it up, check it out,” he pleaded.  Overwhelmed with exhaustion, the infirmary began to waver and Daniel ceased in his effort to rise. 

“I think Doctor Jackson needs to rest now.”  

Janet’s professional voice drew Daniel’s attention away from his friends.  He saw the petite doctor injecting something into the IV port.  Task completed, she immobilized his right forearm and hand against the bed keeping the IV needle still.

“No, Janet please, ” Daniel begged, unsuccessful in freeing his arm imprisoned in her firm grip.  He unwillingly relaxed into the pillows, already feeling the sedative coursing through his veins.  “Jack, please,” he redirected his pleas.  “You have to believe me.  They’re…coming, they’re….”  He was losing the battle as Jack began to fade away.  “Jack…”

Reacting to Daniel’s weakened summons, Jack reached out and gently brushed away the damp bangs from Daniel’s forehead as the linguist succumbed to the sedative.  The older man lifted his hand away and scrubbed it through his own hair in frustration.

“Doc?” Jack pinned the physician with both his eyes and his question.  “I need answers.”

“As I said, Colonel, Doctor Jackson’s wound would not account for his delusions. Yes, he’s been through some sort of trauma.  But his MRI was negative along with all the other tests I ran.  I have no medical explanation.”

“Carter?” Jack turned to his 2IC.

“I don’t know what to say, sir.  But shouldn’t we at least give Daniel the benefit of a doubt?”

“I can’t take this, whatever it is, to General Hammond.  Oh by the way sir, we’re about to be attacked by Apophis because Daniel already saw it happen in an alternate reality.”  

“I admit it sounds impossible, sir.  But I also believed, until a short time ago, that stable wormholes were science fiction and that matter certainly couldn’t travel through one from point A to point B.  What I’m saying, sir, is I can do some research.  The alternate reality theory does exist.  At least Daniel was right about that.”

“So, you’re saying you believe him?” Jack pressed.

Carter hesitated.  “Something happened to Daniel, sir.  Something we haven’t been able to explain rationally.”

Jack rubbed his forehead, sighing.  “Okay, Carter, go research. Find me something, anything.”

“I’ll do my best, Colonel.”

Carter hustled from the infirmary, intent on her assignment.  

“I must also take my leave, O’Neill, to partake in Kel-nor-reem.”

“Yeah, go ahead, Teal’c,” Jack said pulling a chair over next to Daniel’s bed.  He slowly sat down.  “I’m going to stay here for awhile.”

Teal’c bowed before he, too, exited.  Doc Fraiser gave O’Neill an appraising look, which he returned.  Shaking her head, she walked away.  

“Okay, Danny, it’s just you and me,” Jack whispered, gently pulling the sheet and blanket closer to the sleeping man’s chin.  “What the hell did you get yourself into this time?”

Jack leaned into his chair, feeling exhausted.  But he was determined to remain despite his fatigue, so Daniel would see a friendly face when he woke up.  The two previous times the archeologist had been very disoriented.  Jack was hoping the third time would be the charm, cliché wise.  He also wanted to stay to help ease his own guilt at having let Daniel slip out of his sight for two freaking seconds, the result being, once again, the archeologist was harmed because of his lack of attention.  He knew better.

_Okay, enough with the guilt trip, O’Neill_ he scolded himself.  _Let’s do something productive, shall we?  See if I can come up with some kind of reasonable explanation. I am oh so not good at this thinking thing.  But for you, Danny, I’ll do it.  Only for you._

Jack stared at the slumbering Daniel, realizing again how young and vulnerable his friend appeared when controlled by sleep.  Jack had instinctively realized from their first meeting, Daniel needed to be protected from everything, especially himself.  This latest fiasco was proof of that.  

Okay, first thing, Carter and Teal’c had both been right, he mused.  There were still too many unexplained questions surrounding Daniel’s disappearance on P3 whatever.  He knew for a fact, Daniel had not been in that room when, with great annoyance, he stormed back to grab the civilian by the scruff of the neck and haul him to the Stargate.  His annoyance quickly faded, however, when only an empty, silent chamber greeted him. Keeping his mounting anxiety controlled behind his hardass colonel facade, Jack had searched the deserted lab thoroughly.  No Daniel.  Then he, Carter and Teal’c had collectively searched it and the immediate area of the complex thoroughly, calling for Daniel as well as attempting to raise him on the radio.  Absolute silence greeted them after their echoed calls faded.   His anxiety rising, Jack had ordered Carter back to the SGC to inform Hammond and get help while he and Teal’c continued their search.  No Daniel.  It was as if the archeologist had simply disappeared into the radioactive air.  Or through the mirror, as Daniel claimed.  Was it so fantastic, Jack asked himself?  Daniel had been gone for just over three hours.  Then, miraculously he reappeared in the very same room he had last been seen in.  Only now the man was sporting a staff wound and spouting hysterical nonsense about they’re coming.  Alternate realities?  Carter said it was theoretically possible.

Jack massaged his forehead.  Thinking always gave him a headache. That’s why he relied on Carter and Daniel to do it for him.  Headache momentarily lessened, he stared at the immobile man ensnared in the clutches of the sedative.  Daniel was always so curious about everything.  Jack recalled how the younger man was practically salivating over those rocks littering the alien’s lab counter.  

_“We’re outta here.”_

_“What? Why?  This place is a treasure chest of artifacts from diverse human cultures.”_

_“Daniel, I don’t want to hear it.”_

Feeling guilty now about the harsh exchange, Jack drew his concerned gaze away from his injured teammate.  In retrospect, could it have hurt to just take a few more seconds to explain Teal’c’s warning and grab a few of the rocks to help Daniel haul them back to the SGC so he could salivate over them here?

Jack’s head jerked up.  Wait a minute.  That lab table was empty when he returned in a huff to chew on Daniel’s ass.  Where did those rocks go?  Come to think of it, when they found Daniel he didn’t have his vest, side arm, GDO or backpack with him.  What happened to them?  Jack leaned toward the bed, elbows resting on his knees, hands cupping his face.  

“My God, Danny,” he whispered, “could you be telling the truth after all?”

****

The nightmares would not release him.  They were more vivid and terrifying than before.  Daniel again found himself standing in the gate room, praying for the alien ring to move faster, for the chevrons to engage sooner, as the sounds of battle drew nearer and nearer, louder and louder.  They were all dead.  Daniel knew he had been responsible.  If only he could escape the invasion, he could make it right.

The metal blast door reverberated under the onslaught of energy blasts.  As Daniel watched, the metal began to melt, then dissolve, leaving a gaping hole.  A figure moved through the acrid smoke, a hunter seeking its prey.  A hunter with a very familiar face…

“Noo!”  Daniel screamed, feeling his body jolt with the impact of the staff blast.  Gasping at the intense pain searing millions of nerve endings, Daniel’s eyes flew open to a world dimmed by destruction.

“Danny?”  A friendly voice whispered his name before the immediate darkness was vanquished by the clicking of a light.  “Danny?”  

Daniel felt something warm and strong encircle his flailing left hand and tighten, offering security and protection.  Jack.

Calming his rapid breathing, Daniel rolled his head to find Jack peering at him, his friend’s brown eyes soft with concern, his normally stern face warm with worry.  “It’s okay, I’m right here,” Jack soothed, punctuated by another reassuring squeeze of his encircled hand.

“Jack?” Daniel croaked, trapping his lower lip between his teeth.  “What time…”

The hovering colonel glanced at the illuminated face of his wristwatch.  “Oh, around 0330.”

“Oh,” Daniel sighed, finding it difficult to be coherent in the haze enveloping him.  “Why are you here?” he asked, immediately realizing the inanity of the question.

“Why?” There was a scrapping sound as Jack sat in his chair before continuing.  “Thought I’d keep an eye on you cos I haven’t done such a good job of that of late, have I?”

Daniel heard and saw Jack’s misplaced guilt.

“It wasn’t your fault, Jack..”

“Yeah, it was Danny.”

“No.  I was the one who touched the mirror.”  When Daniel saw Jack preparing to go into parental scold mode he continued.  “I know.  How many times have you yelled at me not to touch things.”  He saw Jack grin knowingly.  “Right.  But, Jack, how can I convince you what happened to me was real, not a dream or hallucination?”

Jack leaned closer to the bed keeping his hold on Daniel’s hand.  “Tell me again, Danny.  It’s just you and me, I know you won’t lie to me.  Tell me how a member of my team went missing, got injured, and then unexpectedly reappeared.  You know how cranky I get when that happens.”  

“Okay.”  Daniel exhaled, closing his eyes, grounding himself.  He opened them, keeping them locked with Jack’s.  “I heard you yelling at me to come to the gate, that we were leaving.  But I decided to pack the tagged artifacts in my backpack to bring them back.  I was pissed at you and disobeying was my way of getting back .”  Jack’s eyebrows arched.  “Yeah, I know.  Anyway, I didn’t recognize one of the artifacts.  I picked it up, and that’s when the mirror activated.  I touched it, felt a little tremor but thought nothing else of it.  I ran to get you, Sam and Teal’c, but you were gone.  I thought you’d just gone ahead through the Stargate without me.”  Jack opened his mouth to protest, but Daniel resumed speaking, preventing it. “I know.  It was a stupid thought.  I _know_ you would never, ever deliberately leave a member of your team behind no matter how pissed off you are.  Anyway,” he hurried on with his recitation, “I dialed Earth, well, what I thought was our Earth and went through the ‘gate.  When I got there, everything was the same but different.”

“How so?” 

“Well, as I told you, Earth was being invaded by Apophis.  He’d already destroyed half the planet’s population and was attacking the base.  I was dead in that reality.  I’d never joined the Stargate program.  You were a general and the base commander.  General Hammond was a colonel.  Catherine was still a civilian consultant, and Sam was an astrophysicist.  She had never joined the military.”  Daniel ceased his babbling when he saw Jack’s perplexed expression.  “I know, I was really confused too.  I thought I was caught in some elaborate practical joke.  I couldn’t logically explain what had happened.  They didn’t believe me either, especially the other you, until they saw the video tape I made of us investigating P3R-233.”

At this Jack brightened.  “Tape?” he asked.  “I suppose you don’t happen to have….”

“No.”

“Ahh.”

“Isn’t my word good enough?” Daniel asked, hurt.  The hurt began to mix with his mounting frustration.  How many times did he have to repeat what happened?

“Of course it is, always has been,” Jack assured.  “So, Danny, where is your vest and backpack?”

“They got left in the other reality.”  Daniel peered intently at Jack.  “Does this mean you believe me?”

Jack scrunched his face before answering.  “Let’s just say something happened to you that’s yet to be explained to my satisfaction.” 

Daniel didn’t hide his disappointment.  “Well, have you dialed up the gate address yet?” he persisted.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I already suggested that to Hammond.  He vetoed it.  Said he had his reasons, and he’d inform me about them tomorrow, or, well today.”

Daniel chewed his lower lip, staring at Jack, and fought the tug of the sedative.  If he couldn’t convince his friend of the peril to the planet, they were all doomed.  Gathering his waning strength, Daniel prepared for one final attempt to convince Jack he had experienced the horrors of the alternate reality.

“Look, Jack, in the other reality the inhabitants of P3R-233 sent a deep space message.  It said, ‘Beware the Destroyers.  They come from’ and sent the ‘gate address.  Just dial it up and see if it goes to a Goa’uld base.  Then we’ll know.  How I obtained it won’t be important.”  

Daniel was unprepared for the knowing smile Jack favored him with.  “That’s our Danny boy.  You just never give up, do you?”

 

“Jack.”  Daniel snapped, his frustration spilling forth.

“Okay, easy now,” the older man soothed, resuming his gentle rubbing of Daniel’s left forearm.  “As crazy as your story sounds, you’ve half convinced me .”

“Really?” Daniel asked, wondering if Jack were only saying that to humor him.  

“Yeah.  Carter said she’d do some research on this alternate reality theory thing.  You’ve already pretty much convinced Teal’c.  Like I said, there’s too many unanswered questions here one of which I want you to answer.  Who shot you?”

Daniel broke eye contact with Jack.  “Jaffa.”

“Ah huh.  Weren’t any Jaffa there.  Believe me, while you were gone, we searched that place completely.  Only Jaffa I saw was Teal’c, and I know he didn’t fire his staff weapon.”

Daniel stared at the IV inserted into his right hand.  “Not our Teal’c,” he muttered.  “The other Teal’c.”

Jack reached over and gently grasped Daniel’s chin, turning his head to once again face him.  “Come again.” He didn’t relinquish his hold, preventing Daniel from avoiding him.

Daniel paled.  “The other Teal’c,” he repeated.  “In that reality, they never went to Chulak.  Teal’c was still First Prime of Apophis and leading the attack on the base.  He shot me just as I ran into the wormhole.”  Daniel closed his eyes then re-opened them.  “Please, don’t tell Teal’c.  He doesn’t need to know.  He’ll just add it to the other things he feels guilty for.  I know our Teal’c never would—“

“Yeah, you’re right,” Jack quickly agreed.  He lifted his hand away and placed it back on  Daniel’s forearm.  “Okay, earlier you said you’d killed us. What did you mean?”

“The others, they willingly sacrificed themselves so I could escape and come home hoping to prevent our destruction.”  Daniel clenched his left hand around Jack’s.  “That’s why you have to believe me, Jack, please.  I don’t want to see all of you die again.  I don’t want to live this nightmare again.”

“Yeah, I’m not too keen on that myself.”  Jack grinned.  

Daniel shuddered banishing his imagined scenarios of how their counterparts may have been killed.  Closing his eyes, he felt the sedative’s affect growing stronger.  He was so tired.  Why couldn’t Jack take that leap of faith and believe him?

“Someone should be sent back to P3R-233 and get the mirror.  Catherine thought it could be made of naquadah, maybe created by the Ancients.  It should be studied.”  Daniel kept his eyes closed.  It would require too much effort to open them again.  Maybe if they brought the mirror back for study, maybe then they’d believe him, assuming they still existed.  “If for no other reason than it is alien technology.”

“I’ll pass your suggestion on to Hammond.  Right now, I think you should try and get some sleep.  We’ll talk again in the morning.”

“Jack?”  Daniel didn’t have to finish asking the question.

Jack blew out some breath.  “I want to believe you, Danny, I do.  Right now, I’m just happy you’re home and alive.”  

“Jack,” Daniel repeated, drowsiness in his voice.

“When I talk to the general, I’ll strongly recommend we dial up your address and see what happens.”

“Thank you.”  Daniel sighed, his breathing becoming deep and regular, indicating he had once again surrendered to the lingering traces of the sedative and his ordeal.  

Jack watched his friend sleep.   When the archeologist awoke again, Jack knew without a doubt, Daniel would resume his efforts to convince them his outlandish tale was real.  Daniel was stubborn, and when he believed in something he could not be deterred.  From what Daniel had repeatedly said, he’d experienced something horrible and terrifying.  The archeologist had been lucky to survive when others apparently hadn’t.  Jack recalled Daniel saying his counterpart hadn’t believed Daniel’s story either about alternate realities…until he had seen the videotape, physical proof.  Jack winced.  Yeap, that was just like him.  But didn’t he have physical proof?  Proof in a staff blast wound to Daniel’s right arm?  But, Jack realized, he also had something more tangible: he had Daniel’s word.  In the grand scheme of things what did it matter if he believed Daniel or not?  What mattered was he believed in Daniel and always would.  That was good enough, in this, or any, reality.   

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> © November, 2003 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
